Unwritten
by sigmakutie
Summary: Puckleberry in Drabbles, illustrating Prom Night. I wanted to add more to this story but I just felt like this was complete. Tame except for a brief, but only somewhat descriptive intamate moment between Puck & Rachel. Please, R&R!


Unwritten: Puckelberry in Drabbles

_Spring, 2012, At school, Right before Prom_

"Hey, Rachel," Puck said as he walked up to the girl in question. She looked up from the book she was studying intently at her locker to acknowledge him before looking back down. This did not make Puck any less anxious as he shifted nervously from foot to foot. "So... the prom is coming up," he began, pausing for her to say something but she only made a sound, "it seems cool, I guess, I mean we're seniors and all so I guess we should go, right of passage and all," she said nothing still, so he continued. "Listen, Rachel-"

"Noah," she said, abruptly looking up from her book, slamming it shut and putting it in her locker, "the bell is about to ring and I have to get to class, will you just ask me to the prom already and be done with it?"

"Uh..." he stuttered out but she only rolled her eyes.

"Noah, I'll go with you. I have my dress picked out, just get me a red wristlet corsage and pick me up at six. We'll go get dinner at Breadsitx then go to the dance." Puck blinked and nodded his head, dumbfounded by her bluntness. Rachel smiled and walked away.

Puck was left, standing with a big grin on his face before fist-pumping the air and walking off with a swagger in his step.

* * *

><p><em>Spring, 2012, at 5:55 pm, Prom Night<em>

Puck walked up the stoned pathway of the Berry house. He took a great big breath and heaved it out. He straightened out his tux before knocking lightly at the door, hoping no one would hear it so he could have more time to breath. Unfortunetly, Mr. Berry, the smaller, nicer one opened the door with a big smile on his face. He can see where Rachel gets it from. He's welcomed in and sat down on the couch in the living room to wait for Rachel. He's offered coffee, soda, and a numorus amount of snacks, and he turns down all of it, while waiting for about 10 minutes before Rachel appears at the top of the stairs.

Rachel clears her throat and all three men in the room whip their heads around and stare at her as she descends the steps. Her hair is done up, with little ringlets of hair sparsely falling down to frame her face, her strapless dress is a bright, pale pink color with a ruffled skirt that she picks up as she walks. The first word that goes across Puck's mind is _beautiful_, the second is _princess_.

He walks over to her before she reaches the bottom step and grasps her hand. With the other arm behind his back he reaches over and, just like Leo did in _Titanic_, kisses her hand. Her cheeks color and she smiles, making him smile in response. They are shuffled into the living room and placed in front of the fire place and their pictures are taken before being shuffled outside and have more pictures taken in front of the house.

Before any more pictures can be taken, and to spare the muscles in Puck's face, he shuffles Rachel down the driveway to a shiny black convertible. Rachel looks at him, confused, before he explains that his uncle loaned him the car for the night. He opened the door for her and she smiled as she climbed in.

* * *

><p><em>Spring, 2012, 6:34 pm, Prom Night<em>

Puck leads Rachel into Breadstix by his arm and leads her over to their reserved table where they see Brittany and Santana, Finn and Quinn, Mike and Tina, and Kurt and Blaine all making with the cuddling in the booth. Puck and Rachel squeezed in and were brought menus to peruse over, trying to ignore the couples acting so... couply.

Puck noticed her discomfort and leaned over, "Rach, if its bothering you we can move to a different table."

Rachel, after getting over the enitial shock of him calling her 'Rach', leaned into him and shook her head. "Noah," she whispered, "I'm fine. Besides we'll never get another table. Every upperclassmen that goes to McKinley is here, there isn't anywhere else to sit." She grabs his hand and squeazes lightly, "I'm fine," she repeats.

He smiles at her and leans in to peck her cheek, but before his lips can reach her's Brittany pipes in with a question, causing _all_ of the couples to disconnect. However, for the rest of the meal, Rachel kept a grip on Puck's hand under the table, giving Puck a satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Spring, 2012, 10:56 pm, Prom Night<em>

"Okay, kids, you got your King, and you got your Queen. You've danced the night away and let loose to swing, but don't take off your dancin' shoes just yet 'cause this is the last song and we're gonna slow it down a bit."

The DJ's cheesy voice sounded through the Gymnasium from the speakers set up around the make-shift stage. The kids who were sitting at the tables got up and started swaying to the slow rhythm of the song. Puck got up and stuck out his hand to Rachel, asking her to dance. They swayed for a little bit, looking around awkwardly, avoiding eye-contact when The crowns on top of Finn and Quinn's heads caught Rachel's eye. She saw as they smiled brightly at each other and her face must have seemed forlorn because Puck cleared his throat to get her attention.

"They look happy," she said, nodding her head at Finn and Quinn.

He acknowledged her with a grunt of affirmation, "Are you? Happy, I mean?"

Rachel looked up at him with questioning eyes, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe... because you wish you were here with someone else? Someone not me?" He looked away from her.

Rachel cupped his cheeks and made him look at her, "There's no one in the world I'd rather be here with than you."

Puck smiled as she rested her head on his chest. He saw Finn smiling at him through the corner of his eye and he smiled back. When the ending notes of the song started to fade Puck pulled away and dipped Rachel.

"What are you doing?" She squealed, but with a smile on her face.

Puck just smirked before leaning in, "Kissing you." As he spoke his lips lightly brushed her cheek but pressed his lips to hers passionately in the next second. He stood her up but held her close, keeping his eyes on hers, and vise versa. "I love you," he said simply.

He leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled away and walked out the door of the Gym, leaving a rumpled Puck very hurt and very confused.

* * *

><p><em>Spring, 2012, 11:05 pm, Prom Night<em>

Puck stalked out of the gym and walked to the car to find her leaning against the passenger side door. He paused a moment to take a breath and fiddle with his keys before walking over confidently. Without a word he stuck the key into the lock and pulled open her door, waiting for her to get in.

"Look," he started, "I won't try anything else. I'll just take you home and you won't have to speak to me ever again if you want."

"Noah," she squeaked. She tried putting her hand on his arm but he pulled away.

"Rach, I don't get it!" He turned to her, with hurt written all across his face, "I'm trying. I'm trying really hard, harder than I have for _any_ girl, and I actually think you're diggin' it. You hold my hand all through dinner, you say those things to me and then I dip you on the dance floor, which believe me on top of being walked out on is _really_ going to hurt my rep, and kiss you and you seem okay with it, but as soon as I admit I love you, you freak out. Dammit, Rachel, isn't that supposed to be me? _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be freaking out? I'm sorry I'm not Finn, Rach, I really am, but I'm trying-"

"Noah, stop," she interrupts his rant and he does stop. She touches his cheek like on the dance floor and sees the way he flinches in response, but doesn't let go. "Noah, I didn't walk out on you."

Puck scoffs, slamming the door shut, "No? Then what the hell was that?"

"Noah, I didn't walk out on you. I just didn't want everyone to see me do this," she gets on her tip-toes and kisses him. He's confused at first but soon gives in and pulls her closer to him. They begin to kiss more passionately when Rachel pulls away and breaths out, "I love you, too."

He leans her against the car and is about to do something he might end up regretting doing in a parking lot of a public high school when a car horn blares, causing the two to part. Santana pops out of the car in question and yells something about an afterparty at Britt's house. Puck flicks her off when she says a crude statement about him and Rachel before she speads off.

"So... you wanna go to a party with me?"

Rachel laughs, "Sure, but can we stop somewhere? I want to change my dress."

Puck shakes his head but agrees before opening the car door for her again and heading to the nearest 7/11.

* * *

><p><em>Spring, 2012, The Early Morning Hours of the Day After Prom<em>

Puck slid his arms around Rachel's middle section and pulled her close to him as they were talking with friends in the kitchen of Brittany's house. Rachel relaxes into him and rests her head on his shoulder behind her. When the group in the kitchen begins to break up he asks her if she wants to dance and pulls her to the make-shift dance floor in the middle of Brittany's large living room. He makes his way into the crowd, holding her hand as she trails behind and stops in an opening of the mass of people. He pulls Rachel to him roughly and holds her from behind as he begins to grind his hips against hers to the rhythm of the base. She mentions that this isn't dancing, just a simulation of sex on the dance floor but he quiets her by nibbling on the spot on her neck, right behind her ear, that makes her knees go weak. Puck lifts his hand and runs the back of it down the side of her face and wraps one of her ringlets from her hair she never let down around his finger.

Rachel turns around in his arms and looks at him, "Noah," she begins, "can we find somewhere... private?"

Puck's eyebrow quirks up before smirking and dragging her up the stairs to one of the many rooms Brittany has in her house that is currently empty. When the door is locked they slam against the door, Puck's back specifically, and they kiss roughly. Rachel pulls away to take her hair down, letting it fall down around her face and shoulders. It makes Puck say the first word he thought when he first saw her that night, "Beautiful."

Rachel smiles and pulls him by his grey t-shirt that he changed into while she was in the bathroom of the 7/ll. They collapse together onto the bed and Rachel straddles him, making Puck delve his hands into Rachel's shiny brown hair and pull her in for another kiss. However, when Rachel grinds her hips against his and moans, loudly, warning bells go off in Puck's head.

"Rachel," he says, pushing her away slightly, "stop. We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..." he searches for the words. "Because, you're a virgin." Rachel lifts an eyebrow at him, "I mean, you are, and when you loose your virginity it should be with someone who's not going to hold you back once you give it up, and it shouldn't be at a a party on Prom Night after you've had a few too many. Especially not with a fuck-up like me."

Rachel's face softens and leans down to kiss him chastely, "Noah, you are not a fuck-up. I love you. I've been holding it in for the person I love and I love you. I'm ready. And unless you were lying when you told me the same I don't see why we shouldn't."

Puck sits up, holding her in place on his lap, "Rach, I do love you. I have for a long time, but we shouldn't because after graduation, you're going to New York and unless I magically get taken off the waiting list for NYU, I can't go with you." Puck looks down, somberly, "I'll only hold you back."

Rachel lifts his chin and kisses him again, "No you won't, Noah. And, even if you don't get into NYU, you can still come. You can enroll in Community Collage and transfer into NYU once you have the grades. Noah, I want to be with you... for a long time coming. Please, give me this?"

Puck nods and watches as she pulls the thin red dress she changed into over her head and throws it onto the floor.

_**So? What'd you think? I think it's one of my best, but you tell me.**_


End file.
